For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is a song sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel) in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. During this scene and song, Anna wakes up in order to be ready for Elsa's Coronation Day. After being isolated within the gates of Arendelle, Anna finds herself excited to meet new people and in hopes to find her true love. Meanwhile, Elsa is worried about her powers being revealed during the coronation and prepares for the ceremony. Lyrics Anna: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever I won’t be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet THE ONE? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance… But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Video Trivia *When Anna is singing and dancing in the street, you can see Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn Rider) from Tangled. Rapunzel has her brunette hair. *One line in the song, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" was a line that the king said to Elsa and a line she also sang in Let It Go. *When Anna eats the chocolate from the plate in the first verse, is the same type of chocolate that is present in the game Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph. Category:Songs